Gaea Academy
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: AU: Percy Jackson has Adhd and what is usually called "hero syndrome" that constantly puts him in troubles. When he gets sent to Gaea Academy, a school for rich and troubled kids, his personal problems suddenly become insignificants, compared to those of his schoolmates... Warnings inside. Rated M for language. Mature contents and Percabeth in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Percy Jackson_ or the _Heroes of Olympus_.**

**This AU is set in a boarding school for rich and troubled kids. For those who read the _Gone Series_, it's a bit like _Coates Academy_.**

**Every character will be darker (at worse slightly out of character, but never too much) and every flaw of them will be emphasized.**

**Of course, every criticism is welcome!**

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a very difficult boy.

Why? Well, let's start: I'm fifteen, I suffer of ADHD, I'm hyperactive, and often I can't help but come to the aid of people. You know, like when somebody gets bullied or stuff.

My mother used to joke about my "hero syndrome", before a psychologist told her that it was true, that it's a real syndrome and in extreme cases can push people to do

crazy stuff.

She never joked about it again.

However, my "hero syndrome" is why I have to move to the Gaea Academy, a "very motivating and cosy place", "a haven for kids that cannot fit". It's just bullshit, if you ask

me, but my parents spent a lot of money to sent me in this new school, so I had to go. I didn't want to disappoint my mother: she's the best woman in this world. Sweet,

caring and very beautiful.

About my father... Well, I can't say the same about him. He is the tipe of guy that can't be faithful to a woman for a long time. My mother, Sally, was his second marriage,

and now he just divorced from his third wife.

I have also two step brothers: Tyron, the sweetest kid you will ever meet, and Triton, the greatest prick you will ever meet. Seriously, he's unbearable.

It was the beginning of September when I started to prepare my bag. My Ipod, a few clothes, things for the bathroom, shoes.

At first I was joking, but then I realized my mother wasn't of the right humor and stopped. I went to bed fearing the day after. How the new school would be? And the

teachers? And the other students?

I had to change a lot of schools, so I didn't have old friends, but usually they weren't difficult to make.

My father had offered to take me, and at the end of the trip he said with a serious voice: "Percy, me and the Dean Zeus Rheason… We are old friends. Please don't get in

troubles."

"Okay" I muttered.

"I mean it." He snapped. "You know that I love you, and I care about your future. Behave good, and maybe the next year you can go to a normal school."

And the worst thing was that I knew he really loved me and my step brothers. If he had been an uncaring jerk, I could have hated him. But in this way…

Finally we arrived. The school garden was full of kids, whose age ranged from twelve to eighteen.

My father left, leaving me between strangers. I reached the secretariat and they sent me to the Dean Office.

The door was opened and I entered forgetting to knock.

Inside there were a tall guy with a beard and piercing blue eyes, which I thought was the Dean, and a very beautiful girl with blonde hair and cold grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****.**

**Like the first chapter, this is very introductive. Next one will be better, I promise! **

**And as usually, every criticism is welcome. Tell me if you like it or if you think I should change something.**

**Thanks to Reesespieces247 for fav and follow!**

Zeus Rheason was saying: "Chase, I could care less why you did what you did to Larue..."

"She put dead spiders in my bed." The girl hissed calmly. "You could ask my roommate, Reyna, and she will confirm."

"I said I don't care! Now, get out of here. I'm busy" He barked.

She stood up and looked at me. She was wearing an orange blazer, a short black miniskirt and black boots. She also had little silver earrings, shaped like little owls. She was pretty, tall almost as me, but the glance she throw me was cold, menacing and a bit hostile.

"Well, hello Perseus." Zeus said when the girl closed the door behind her. "How's your father?"

We sat and I started to feel a bit uneasy, because he took a file about me and my depressing school carrier. He glanced at it and grimaced.

"He's fine." I muttered.

"Good, very good." Then he gave me my class schedule and let me go. I also received the key for my room and a list. I took a look of it: it was full of rules.

_The curfew starts at nine o'clock._

Wow. A curfew. It seemed very war-like.

_During lessons stay quiet and silent._

_If you are late more than two minutes at the lessons you will receive a punishment._

_Don't use bad language._

The list went on for three pages. I greeted the Dean, then stepped out of the secretariat.

I almost got run over by two boys who were running. "Get off my way, loser!" Yelled one of them.

Awesome. No, seriously, great beginning.

I took my bags in my room, discovering that I had a roommate. His side had three pots with small plants inside, and it looked a bit

messy.

It was not a big deal: I was the King of Mess. Maybe we would get along.

#######################

There was the break, so I went in the school garden. I hoped to know somebody of my year, maybe even find out if the blonde girl was my age, but the first thing that I

noticed was a group of three guys who shoved another. With violence. The boy being bullied was slim, with curly auburn hair and an hint of beard.

_No. No._ I ordered myself, looking away.

I could not fall for it. Be a hero or a defender always brought me nothing but troubles.

I didn't even know that poor guy.

_No._

I didn't want...

"Hey, leave him alone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****.**

**And as usually, every criticism is welcome. Tell me if you like it or if you think I should change something.**

**Warnings: Bad language.**

"Hey, leave him alone!"

My stupid mouth had shouted without my permission. I bit my tongue.

The four guys stopped to look at me.

I noticed with surprise that their leader was a girl; she had to be one or two years older than me. She was very muscular and tall, with long brown hair and little cruel eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the girl laughing.

"What do you care? And why don't you leave that boy alone?"

The boy in question looked up. His face expressed gratitude, but also fear and resignation. I felt sorry for him.

"You little fucker..." The girl begins, but one of her sidekicks grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. She grinned and left with them, leaving me to help the guy.

"Thanks, but... You shouldn't have." He said.

"You're welcome." I said, a bit ironic. "I'm Percy. I'm new, I've just arrived here."

"Grover Underwood. That was Clarisse Larue, her brothers, Phobos and Deimos, and her boyfriend, Chris."

"What's the matter with them?"

"Well, Chris isn't so bad, if you take him alone. He wasn't... Well, you know, he stays with them because he and Clarisse are together. Clarisse has serious rage management problems. And her brothers... Well, do you know what sadist means?"

"Something about liking other people suffering?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, that."

An awkward silence followed. I wanted to ask why they were beating him, but that would have been a very rude question, so i shut my mouth.

"What's your room?" He asked.

"194."

"Oh my god, really? You're my new roommate!"

I smiled. What a coincidence! "Wow, that's great."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The break finished, and I found out that we were peers and now we had the same subject, Maths. Grover led me to a class in the first floor, and here I saw the blonde girl.

She was surrounded by a group of friends: the one who was sitting next to her was cute, with dark tanned skin and marvelous eyes. Another was short, with dark skin with curly light brown hair and gold eyes. The last was tall, serious and a bit intimidating, with braid long dark hair.

"Who's the blonde girl?"

"Annabeth Chase." Grover says.

"Why is she here?"

"Something about running away from her home twice, and being a bit manipulative. She's practically a genius."

The lessons were not bad. The teachers were a lot more stern and on the alert, but nothing too terrible. That evening before dinner I was going towards the library, to pick up the books for the next day. The corridor was empty, so i heard almost immediately the sound of footsteps behind me.

I turned and found that guy, Chris, in front of me.

"Hey" I said, confused. He looked a bit nervous. "What..."

In that instant something hit me in the head. I staggered forward stunned, before someone would throw me to the ground. I heard some laughs before my head was covered by a reeking bag. Everything was black now, and I was out of breath.

"Oh, don't be scared, New Guy" Said a voice. "We're gonna have so much fun together."

**Thanks to a ReaderReadingAnEReader for faving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****...**** But I wish I did.**

**Warnings: Bad language, violence, denudation and threat of rape.**

**Thanks to Jamailmckinzie for fav and follow!**

**Please Review.**

I felt four pairs of hands tugging me hard. I heard a door open and the cold night air. I began to tremble. What were their intentions? What were they doing?

I started to scream, but one of them punched me in the face and left me even more confused and scared. Soon I was slammed against a tree, one of those who formed a

little wood around the school, and the unknown guys began to tie me up with a cord. When they finished, I couldn't move.

Finally they removed that damn bag from my head. I inhaled with relief the cold hair, while the point where they had hit my head throbbed.

All of them had a flashlight, so I managed to recognize their faces: Chris, Clarisse, who was grinning nervously, and her brothers. They had an wicked grimace in the face.

"Well, hi, New Guy." Said the taller one, Deimos.

"What's your name again?" Asked Clarisse.

"Percy Jackson" I said, trying to stay calm. What else could I do? I had even left my cell phone in the room. "What do you want from me?"

"You interrupted our fun with that idiot Underwood kid." Growled Phobos.

"You were hurting him!" I exploded.

"What did you care? Only stupid or brave people get in the way here, and we don't like these kinds of people. So, what are you? Brave or stupid?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you're the second option."

Wrong answer. Phobos punched me in stomach so hard that I saw stars. I was breathless.

"You idiot, how do you dare?" Screamed Clarisse.

"You have to fucking pay for this, Jackson." Growled Deimos. "Let's take off his trousers."

"No!" I screamed panicking, but they were more, stronger, and of course unbound. They freed my feet from shoes and proceeded to take off my jeans. I squirmed, but

couldn't do anything.

The night air was chilly on my now naked legs, as they laughed.

_Please, make them stop. Make them go away…_ I thought, mortified. "I'll tell everyone. I'll tell the Dean." I whispered.

"Sure, go ahead." Hissed Deimos. "So from now on everyone will know you as the guy who was stripped in the wood. And you'll not get pity, but only mockery. Also, do

it and we'll make Underwood's life a living hell."

They were good with words and threats. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I began to tremble in fear and cold.

"We should free him." Said Chris in a tired way. "He could get sick."

"It's not _so_ cold." Replied Phobos.

"Yeah, let's free him." Said Clarisse. Everyone looked at her with surprise. I had the impression that this was too much even for Clarisse. Beating and teasing was ok for her,

but this wasn't.

"Don't be a bitch, Clarisse." Said Deimos. "I want to have fun a little more."

"Come on, Deimos, stop." Retorted Chris. "Let's just go away."

Deimos approached me. He was the second tallest here, after Chris. He had the blackest eyes. With an eerie calm, he started to touch my chest gently using his fingers. I

couldn't look away, even more scared. His hand went quickly to caress my thigh, then it grabbed my ass. I jumped.

"Get in our way another time and I'll have this little sweet ass." He announced theatrically. "I'm not into guys, but I'm sure that having my way with you would be amazing.

You have a choice."

He let me go and Clarisse used a knife to free me. I fell on my knees as they ran away laughing and talking.

**Tell me you opinion. Any criticism is welcome!**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****...**** But I wish I did.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

Limping a bit, I managed to get dressed and return to the school. I knew I was shocked and I needed to tell somebody what happened, but I was also ashamed. Everything seemed blurred.

I picked up the books for the day after and went in my room, hoping not to meet Grover.

I met almost nobody, but I felt like I had my experience written in the face. I had a hot shower and then went to bed, without stop shivering.

_Nice first day, Jackson._ I thought bitterly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The day after I woke up very early, scared by the prospective of another day in that horrible school. I believed that Chris, Clarisse and her brothers would have tormented me all day. In the other bed, Grover was sleeping on his stomach, and his face was contracted. Was he having a nightmare?

_We'll make Underwood's life a living hell__._ He had said.

I couldn't tell anyone, or my roommate would have suffer. Also, I was so ashamed that I just wanted to forget. And yet, strangely, Clarisse's gang didn't bother me during the day. They didn't mention the whole _fact_. I felt relief.

The first week proceeded normally. I slowly became familiar with the life there. Grover and me slowly started to become friends. He was ok, maybe a bit shy.

On Friday a girl named Silena approached me. "Hi. You're Percy, right?"

She had to be in the same year of Clarisse. She was very beautiful, with big blue eyes and long perfect hair.

"Oh… Yeah." I replied.

"Would you like to come to a party? Tonight it's my birthday. And you can ask Grover."

"Oh! And where…"

"In the woods." She lowered her voice. "Around eleven o clock. I invited pretty much everyone, and I asked my friend Juniper to guide you and the others of your year."

I nodded and she left.

"We got invited to a party." I said during lunch, sitting beside Grover. "By Silena Beauregard?"

"Silena the More?" He asked smiling.

"The Mole?"

"They call her that. I never understood why. However, it's fine by me."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Breaking the curfew was relatively easy. We were on the first floor, and a couple of older guys helped us. In a few minutes, half of my class and me were in the garden.

A pretty girl with green eyes named Juniper led us in the woods, where they had lit a fire and there was music. There was also a table with drinks.

I had never been drunk in my life. I grabbed a paper cup and watched Silena and her boyfriend Charlie hugging. I was trying to pour me a red drink, when a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't drink it if I was you."

It was Annabeth Chase. She was wearing a black skirt, had her blonde hair in a braid and was looking at me with amused face.

"Why?" I asked.

"It could be drugged." She said calmly. "Drink it and you'll be dancing on the tables. Or you won't remember almost anything."

"And everyone… Knows and says nothing?" I was stunned.

"Yeah, sort of."

I stared at the red drink.

"I tell you because my friend Piper drank it, once." Admitted Annabeth. " It was her first week here and we didn't know each other. A guy named Deimos offered it to her. She started to behave very strangely, and she made out with pretty much every guy at the party. And even another girl. Then Deimos dragged her in the woods, and it would end badly if Reyna and I would intervene. We are friends thanks to that."

I jumped hearing Deimos' name. "Deimos?"

"Yeah. That guy scares me."

Strange. I would have bet that nothing scared Annabeth. She looked so confident.

**Any criticism is welcome!**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****.**

**Warning: Bad language, BAMF Annabeth, self harming****.**

**Sorry for the short chapter… Again. I promised the next will be longer.**

**Also, do you think I should start developing more Percabeth? Tell me your opinion.**

**And don't forget to review! It's becoming a bit awkward having six chapters and no reviews.**

Annabeth gave me a nod and went to her friends. Reyna looked a bit bored, and she was constantly looking around, like an animal in alert. Piper and Hazel were chatting.

I found Grover. He was sitting away from everyone, next to a guy our age named Frank. From what I saw, their shyness and awkwardness were equal.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Grover looked sad. I tried to talk a bit with them, but after half an hour Grover dumped me here and returned towards the school.

A few minutes after Annabeth's group started arguing with a girl named Drew. She was sixteen, Asian and with long black hair. She also had pink eyeliner on her eyes.

At first they tried to keep it quiet, but then they started yelling.

"I'm not a slut." Screamed Piper. She was almost crying in anger. "Stop saying that!"

Drew smirked weirdly, almost baring her teeth: "Oh, _honey_. Why should I?"

Hazel hugged Piper, trying to comfort her, while Annabeth came up to Drew until their faces were not a few inches. She whisperer something that only Drew heard. She paled.

"How do you know that?" She hissed.

"It's not important." Smirked Annabeth. Her grey eyes were cold as steel. "But, if you say something about Piper or one of us… Because, _honey_, I know how you badmouths us… I'll tell _everyone_ your little secret."

Drew looked defeated; she turned sternly and disappeared in the woods.

"Okay, everybody." Said Silena the Mole, trying to break the tension. "Have you finished ruining my party?"

"Sorry, Silena." Said Piper, mortified.

"Sorry, Silena." Repeated Annabeth. She didn't look sorry.

After this show, I decided to return in my room. I went with Frank, Piper and Hazel, who wanted to leave the party. During the path Frank tried awkwardly to flirt with Hazel. She sounded uneasy, and more worried for Piper.

Finally I get in my room. I opened the door and found it empty.

_Where's Grover?_ I thought concerned. "Grover? Where…"

"No! Percy, don't…"

But my hand had already opened the door of the bath, revealing Grover with a razor blade in his hands. He was in his underwear, and his thigh was bleeding a bit.

"Oh my God, you're hurt! Who did that? Stay here, I have some patches in my…"

"Percy, nobody cut me. I did it myself."

**Any criticism is welcome!**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus****...**** But I wish I did.**

**Warning: Self Harming.**

**Also, do you think I should start developing more Percabeth? Tell me your opinion.**

**And don't forget to review!**

"Oh." I whispered. "Okay. I mean, there's something… What…" I've never found myself in a situation like that. "Do you want that patches?"

"No, thanks. Could you close the door?"

"Of course." I got out and closed the door.

Wow. His legs showed clear signs that that wasn't the first time. I kept feeling the desire to went inside and help him, but for once I managed to hold myself.

Finally he got out and sat on his bed.

"Percy, I'm sorry…"

"No, it doesn't matter…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"No, it does. Please, don't tell anyone. Everybody would considered me even more weird."

"May I ask you why you do that?"

"Sometimes… It's too much. You know what I mean? I'm a target for all the bullies, and tonight I tried to talk with that cute Juniper, but I was too clumsy. And I was sitting here, next to Frank, and I thought that it will always be like this… And it was too much."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to declare that from now on I would defend him, but Deimos' words were still very present in my head.

_So from now on everyone will know you as the guy who was stripped in the wood. And you'll not get pity, but only mockery. _

_You have a choice._

I swallowed.

Stripped in the woods. The guy stripped in the woods by a bunch of bullies. They were right: I didn't have smart friends to defend me like Annabeth with Piper, so everyone would mock me for all my stay here.

I wanted to say _I will help you, no matter what__._ I wanted to be his defense. But I said nothing.

**Any criticism is welcome!**

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: Reference to self harming and alcohol.**

The next two weeks were uneventful. If Grover had continued to cut himself, he was smart enough not to get caught by me. A couple of times I saw Clarisse's

gang abuse him in the garden, but I simply turned around and came back in the scholastic building, pretending to be blind.

I was starting to hating myself. I tried with all my strength not to think about it. I should have helped Grover, but I had sworn to my parents that I wouldn't have got in troubles.

It was horrible, I knew. And petty.

As a matter of fact, a little part of me was doing it because Annabeth probably would no longer wanted to have anything to do with the _boy __stripped __in the woods_. Not to

mention that if I had protected Grover, Deimos would probably carry out his threat of rape. I wanted to believe he was joking, but I knew he was not.

I hoped I could talk to Annabeth again, but she was always surrounded by her friends, practically inaccessible.

Two days before Halloween one of our teachers, a smiling but a bit sadist woman named Hera Kronosdaughter, informed us that during the afternoon we could go with school

buses in town and find some costumes. During Halloween night there would be a party in the gym.

The class was filled with laughter and comments, but she brutally told us to shut up.

_Do you want to go?_ Wrote Grover on my desk.

_Of course. Don't you?_ I couldn't wait to get out from that school, even if it was only a few hours.

_I don't know._

In the end he came. Only students over fifteen could do, so we were about sixty.

I picked a devil costume: it was really, all red with black horns. Grover chose a ghost costume: a white sheet with two big holes for the eyes. It covered all his face.

"Nice one, Underwood." Yelled Clarisse. "In this way we don't have to see your ugly face."

Grover's inferior lip twitched.

"Don't listen to her." I growled.

#########################################################

We arrived at the party at nine o'clock. We greeted Frank, who was dressed as a panda, and his friend Jason, with a Superman costume. Nobody recognized Grover until he

started talking.

At ten o'clock the music began, and Annabeth's group arrived. Half of the boys turned to watch them when they entered. Reyna was a soldier, with mimetic trousers and

t-shirt. Hazel and Piper were witches, with a little black dress and a pointy hat.

Annabeth was an angel; and she was stunning. Her curly blonde hair looked like golden threads, and she was wearing a short white miniskirt. She also had two small white

wings.

_Oh my god._ I thought. Well, I could archive my crush on her. She was too much for me, for the stupid _boy __stripped __in the woods_.

Grover left the party almost immediately. I chatted with Jason and Frank for a bit until Reyna and Hazel awkwardly asked them to dance. I was pouring a drink when I heard

Annabeth's voice a few inches from my ear. "Are you having fun?"

I jumped. "Yes! I mean, yeah." I tried not to blush. It was the second time she talked to me willingly. Maybe she wasn't so _inaccessible_. Maybe…

"Hey." Reyna interrupted us. She seemed happy for once, and was shyly holding Jason's hand. "Piper just texted me, she's with a group of people in room of exercise

equipment. They're playing at STB. What…"

"We go." Decided Annabeth. "Where's Hazel?"

"With Frank. I don't think she wants to be disturbed."

Annabeth smiled, then turned to Jason and me. "Do you want to come with us?"

We nodded and followed them.

When we got in the room, I understood what STB stood for.

Spin The Bottle.

############################################################

I had played only once, in seventh grade, and I had been forced to kiss a nasty girl named Nancy Bobofit. It had lasted two seconds and it has been very unpleasant.

But now there were others fourteen participants, so I had… Well… Almost seven per cent chance to kiss Annabeth. But I didn't actually want to kiss her, not now, not in a silly game.

I also understood that if somebody refused, they had to drink a full glass of raspberry vodka, almost nauseating sweet.

The bottle spun and Jason was forced to kiss a redhaired girl. Reyna looked away.

"Alright, that's enough" Said Silena the Mole, who was the arbiter. Jason pulled back.

The bottle spun again and it pointed towards Annabeth. She made a resigned and ironic smile.

Then Silena grabbed the bottle again.

Oh, god. I didn't know what to hope.

Another boy?

Me?

**Who do you think Annabeth will kiss? Do you have any suggestions? ****Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: Reference to alcohol. Girls kissing.**

**Thanks to E and Henrie Locker for comment and to everyone who fav and follow!**

The bottle stopped on…

Me?

Nope.

It pointed the girl in front of me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She was a redhead, who always took the highest grades in Art, and was wearing an orange prisoner's uniform, with the number 3451. She was nice and cute, but people

called her the Mad Seer because sometimes she froze and started babbling nonsense.

It was quite scary the first time you saw it.

She blushed and her cheeks got of the same color of her hair. Rachel shook her head.

"No way. Spin it again."

"Oh, come on." A boy yelled.

"I can assure you, it's better kiss Chase than drink that Vodka!" Said another who had to drink that Vodka a few minuted before.

"Sorry, Rachel, but the rules…" Started Silena, in a gentle tone.

I glanced at Annabeth. She was deadpan, almost like the thing did not concern her. Finally they persuaded Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Silena managed to make it last only twenty

seconds, instead of the obligatory forty.

Rachel sighed, than they both leaned forward.

Oh, god. My eyes were glued.

Their lips touched hesitantly, then it seemed as if Rachel wanted to withdraw. But Annabeth cupped her face with sweet resolution and deepened the kiss. Annabeth bit gently

the other girl's bottom lip and Rachel opened her mouth more, letting her lead the game. It was a bit weird, seeing an angel kissing a prisoner, but I couldn't look away.

It was only when Silena coughed significantly that they stopped. The whole room was full of groans of disappointment from boys. I was sure of one thing: that scene would have been in my mind for a lot of time.

"Fine." Said Silena. "Let's do this again."

It pointed a tall and blonde guy named Octavian. I never spoke with him, but I didn't like him. He looked a bit smug, and Grover had mentioned that he spoke ill of everyone.

Silena spun the bottle again… And it pointed me.

Oh. Okay.

I was sure my cheeks had suddenly become red.

Alright.

I'd never kissed a boy, never thought about it, but it was just a game, right?

Everyone was expecting us to do the deed, and Octavian sighed, a bit annoyed. We leaned forward and I closed my eyes…

"Stop!" Said Silena. She looked scared. "Oh my god, get up! Juniper just sent me a text. Hera Kronosdaughter and the Dean Zeus are coming here!"

Chaos erupted.

**Sorry but I couldn't resist to put the Octavian x Percy tease. After Percabeth and Lukercy, they're my favorite ship. I've also wrote a fanfiction about them, "Unexpected".**

**Let's see if you can guess what does the number 3451 represent!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
